The Amulet's Creator
by ghost13579
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the Alicorn Amulet, and the history behind the powerful artefact? What about the curse that corrupts ponies who wears the Amulet? What if I told you that the Amulet wasn't created by a pony, meant to be used by ponies? What if I told you that the Amulet's creator knew a dark secrets of the Alicorn? Well, this is the tale of the Amulet's creator,
1. Freedom

_**I don't own MLP, it's characters, or anything else I may mention.**_

* * *

"Year 1142 or something;" I thought as I looked around the dark garden, filled with most of Celestia enemies in stone, myself included. Still trapped in the statue form. It's been years since we had to watch Discord escape from his pedestal and teleport away. Why can't we do that? I mean, we've been here for longer than any of these other 'statues', so why can't we escape like 'Discord' did? I watched as one of the guards walked down the path that lead though the statues. "The royal guard that is most likely called 'Shining Metal' is walking down the path... yet again. As you would expect, her armor is shining brighter than the sun. How long does she spend polishing it, I wonder?"

Shining continued down the path, lightly stretching her wings as she stopped in front of my pedestal. "Why did these ponies keep insisting that my 'statue form' represents Victory? All I have is 'Oohing' fillies and foals, and guards stopping by to wish for the city's continued protection." Shining took off her helmet and placed it upon the pedestal that I was trapped, before looking up at me and started to speak. "Hello again, Victory. I know that we guards come to you each day for the continued protection of our fair city for the last thousand years. But I must ask for your protection for our city, since we have all manner of creatures and forces come after Princesses in these recent years. We all thank you for the protection that you have given us, so please continue to bless us Victory." I would had rolled my eyes but they were stone, so I had to settle for bitter thinking "Oh, yes. Of course I will continue to provide protection for the city ruled by the Bucking Backstabbing Mule-droppings you have the audacity to call princess, who trapped me in this form over 1000 years ago!"

My thoughts and the guard's ramblings were interrupted when a rough voice asked "So, you still talk to victory after all this time, Captain?" I watched as a lunar guard dropped into view, his bat wings folding neatly as he landed softly onto the ground. Shining chuckled slightly as she walked over to the newcomer, before saying "What's wrong dear? Starting to get a little jealous about the amount of time that I spend with old victory here?" The bat-pony rolled his eyes and chuckled as he turned to the mare, before saying "Why would I, dear? You'll miss so many 'aspects' of me if you when for him." The stallion then leaned in for a kiss, which the sun guard leaned away from as lightly chuckled. She then looked at him and said "Spear Head, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do this in public." The lunar guard looked around for a moment, before teasingly saying "Oh, I'm sure that the statues around here don't mind if we get a bit… feisty.

I rolled my eyes at the couple continued to flirt with each other, before attempting to distract myself from their antics with something nearby. "It's not that I cared about their privacy, but it's just that I seen this exact scene play out in this garden hundreds of times. I admit, the first few were… visually interesting, but it just got annoying after that. Wait… who the hell am I talking to? Am I going mad?" I would have continued my train of thought about my wavering sanity, but I was suddenly brought out of it by a loud clanging sound. I looked down at the base of the statue and saw that both pairs of royal armor had been discarded, which both guards gone somewhere to express their love for each other. I didn't need to be able to see them to be able to tell that they were a 'loving' couple, as I could feel their love in the air around the area as it combined with the other…. "What, what was that?! Did I just… Feel their love? But that hasn't happened since I was last free…" I paused in thought for a moment before looking at my hooves, and I would have smirked when I saw that the stone on my body was starting to crack.

My emotions were set ablaze when I felt the wind on my body once more, and I didn't need any more motivation to start struggling against the shell again. With each tug which I pulled, I could feel my body returning to me. My horn's magic slowly gathered strength, my wings became tense for quick usage, and my shell became denser as I pulled away from my stone imprisonment. I could hear light cracking from the stone surrounding me, and I could feel the love of the coupe behind me radiate through the cracks and into me, fueling my efforts more so. With one final lunge against the stone, the flag flew from my hands and clattered against the ground as I fell to the ground with it.

I laid on the ground for the longest time, glad that my lungs were able to flow with air once again as I subconsciously held the heart charm that hung around my neck. As I laid there with my face in the cool mud path, I could feel my body instinctively start to gather love from the pair of ponies and my body shift back into its original form. I managed to gather enough strength to pull myself up from the ground and look around, in case there were any around. There wasn't. I sighed in relief, before struggling to pull myself up off of the comfortable ground. "Well, I doubt that the ground is comfortable… but it beats being trapped in stone…" I thought as I looked back at my old pedestal, before looking down at the armor that laid on the floor. I became curious, so I slowly made my way towards the reflection to see if time had done anything unexpected.

In the reflection, I could see that nothing was wrong with my appearance. My horn was still attached to my head, my thin wings were flapping gently behind me, and the holes in my hooves were still as smooth as usual. "No matter how much I want to inspect myself further, I have to get out of her before I become stone again. I just hope that I can change still… what use is a changeling that can't change?" I looked at the reflection as I allowed the love in the air to charge up in my horn. It was a slow process, but it was certainly working as I could feel my entire body tingle. "Ah, that lovely tingling feeling… oh how I missed changing forms…" I could feel the shifting fires lightly coat my shell, but now I needed to remember who I was going to be "Now let's see… a blue coat, black mane and tail… green eyes, shorter than a normal stallion, and a… empty locket as my cutie mark." As I thought of the combination of different characteristics, I could feel the fire cover me and melt my physical body into the new form within a second.

After the fire had put itself out, I found myself looking at the reflection of a complete stranger who had black coat, a purple main and tail, and red eyes. However he was shorter than most stallions and still taller than most mares, and he had an image of an open locket on his rump. "Huh… it's not exactly what I had in mind, but its good considering that I'm several hundred years out of practice…" My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the pair of guard ponies walking back here, the love which they created together become stronger with each step. "I have to hide before they see me!" I thought, but my legs stayed routed to the ground. The love which the two created, it was… intoxicating. I started to sway as I felt their raw love surround me, and I cursed the fact that I was being bombarded with the precious life-energy so soon after escaping. I could feel my thoughts drifting away from me, and my mind became more clouded as the two guards came towards me.

I could see that both of them were both shocked at the scene before them, but the remains of the love that lingered in the air made me feel relaxed as I could hear them address me angry. I blinked for a couple of seconds, before asking "I'm so… sorry, could you rep…" I suddenly stopped talking when I heard how smooth my voice was, and I suddenly turned to them and asked "Is that my… voice?!"The pair of armor-less guards looked at each other for a moment, before turning back at me and asking "Are you alright? What happened here?" I turned to the empty pedestal for a moment, and then at the stone flag that laid on the floor in curiosity. "This is going to be a hard situation to get out of…" I thought, but the thought didn't linger as I looked at the couple and said "I was stone… stoned… rocked?"

The bat guard looked at me strangely as they slowly made their way towards me, before sighing as he turned to the sun guard and said "We've got another one of those stallions again… Do you want to take him out of here, while you look at the scene?" The sun guard nodded as she walked over to the pile of armor as she said "You may as well. He seems too off his head on strong cider to steal a stone statue." She picked up both of their helmets in her hoof, before throwing the night guard helmet to her companion. He then put his helmet on as he walked over to me, before pointing down the path and saying "Be on your way, civilian, or else I'll have no choice but to arrest you." I could feel my common sense come back instantly at the threat of further imprisonment, before nodding and walking down the path rather quickly. I only looked back at the scene one, before leaving the garden.

As I looked around the city which I was trapped in for so long, I could tell that things had changed dramatically since I'd last seen it. I could hardly believe my eyes at the scale which they decided to build this city, but it was the capital of Equestria and the home of the two princesses of sun and the moon. As I walked down the streets of Canterlot I found myself lost near a bridge which led away from the castle, but I couldn't be bothered to leave the town just yet. So I walked under the bride and laid down on the riverbed as I quietly said "Well, I may as well get some rest now. I have a long way to go away from this city before I can find a place which I can safely live." I looked at the water as it flowed way, before my eyelids became heavy. I laid my head onto the soft ground and soon feel asleep, while grasping onto the heart charm around my neck with my two front hooves.

* * *

_**Well, this is the first fanfiction that I've written for MLP, so please tell me how I did.**_


	2. Getting a ride

_**I don't own MLP, it's characters, or anything else I may mention.**_

* * *

_I looked around the room filled with groups of green ball of goo with dark things inside them though the green layer of goo which I was in, which apparently was an 'egg'. I knew that it was an egg because the voices which I could constantly refer to the goo balls as eggs. I couldn't tell where the voices were coming from, but I knew that they originated from something called a 'Hivemind' as it's mentioned often. It also mentioned that we're a race called 'changelings', and that we feed off something called 'love'. I tried often to ask what 'love' is using this 'hivemind', but no-one seems able to hear me._

_As I looked around, I could see two 'changelings' enter the area which were full of the goo-eggs. They had horns, silky wings and two empty spaces in their legs to represent the rank which they were in in the hive. "I assume that we're in a form of hive. It's what the 'hivemind say's we're in, and that's all I have to go on." I thought as I watched the two changelings walking from egg to egg, lifting each one with some form of glow that was around their horns to look inside. As one of the changelings lifted me up, I looked at their horn in confusion as its glow matched the one which was lifting me up. "It looks rather nice to have wings and a horn… wait, don't I have wings and a horn, since I'm a changeling too?" I thought as the grown up put me back onto the ground, before walking out of my vision towards another pile of eggs._

_I looked around the area once more in slight confusion, wondering why the changelings even bother with coming here just to look at us. "It's not as if we could escape from these things… right?" I looked up at my horn for a moment, before sighing. I head-butted the egg's side in confusion about my situation, and I could feel the tip of my horn pierce the layer of goo which held me in here. I could tell that the air outside of the goo egg was cold and empty, but I still wanted to get out there and feel air once more. I carefully pushed my horn deeper into the egg shell, when it suddenly stopped moving. I attempted to look up at it in confusion, but my horn was keeping my face pressed against the wall of the egg. I pulled my head away from the egg's shell roughly, and hear a thick 'plopping sound as my horn was released by the egg's shell. I blinked slightly, before looking at my horn, and seeing that it had a piece of the shell in the curve in it._

_As I looked at the horn, I could feel that the top of my horn was becoming less tingly, so I looked up and was surprised to see that there was less goo in here than there when I looked earlier. I slowly lowered my head, and I could see that there was now a hole where my horn pierced the egg, which was allowing the goo with was around me to leak out of the side. I looked at it strangely for a few moments as the liquid continued to move down the shell's side, before moving my horn back to the hole and dragging it slowly downwards. As I dragged the horn down the egg's side, I could see that the hole was getting bigger and that more of the goo was falling out onto the floor until my shell was almost empty of the stuff. I leaned my head out of the hole and started to look around the room which I was in, but I lost my balance in the slime and fell to the floor face-first._

_I groaned for a moment as I used my front hooves to lift myself off of the ground, but I stopped when I heard a gasp from beside me. I raised my head to look at the noise's source when I was hit by a splitting head, which caused me to lose my grip on the floor. Because of this, I ended up slamming face-first into the floor once again._

- (Current day) -

I woke up with a jolt and quickly looked around to see if I could see the nurse changeling, but I was still laying underneath the bridge which led away from Canterlot. I got up from my place on the ground and walked over to the river, allowing my disguise to disappear so that I could see my exoskeleton. There were a few scratches across my legs, my back and my face, but there wasn't any real damage. However I could tell that there was something wrong with the reflection, as if I was seeing something that was completely foreign to me. "Why do I have this feeling when I see my reflection? What is wrong with what I see?" I said to myself as I looked to the side of the bridge, seeing that the moon was starting to set on that quiet night. _"Wait… what's that noise? It sound familiar, sort-of like a… Caravan!" _I thought, before running into the darker section of the bridge as I changed my form to my pony disguise in a quick, uncontrolled burst of 'shifting fire'. I watched from the shadow as a small caravan slowly roll itself next to the river, before stopping several feet away as the door opened and a blue unicorn stepped out of the vehicle…

* * *

The caravan travelled away from the majestic city, and I looked back at the city in loathing as I thought _"How dare they treat the great and powerful Trixie with no respect, after the show which I put on for them! Not a single one of them gave a tip for all of the tricks and performances I put on for those pretentious ponies!" _I looked around the caravan for a moment, before walking over to the make-shift sink that I had installed and grabbed a glass with my magic. "I need a drink." I said to myself as I turned on the taps, but nothing came out. I sighed in frustration as I turned the tap off again, before saying "Of course. I need to refill the water tank before I start heading to the next town. At least I pass by a clean river before I get out of this city of snobs." I said as I slowed down the caravan with my magic, so that it was able to make the turn down to the riverbank.

I walked towards the door and pushed the door open as I slowed the cart down with my magic. I looked out at the crescent moon as Luna started to lower it from the sky, and I couldn't help but think of an old legend that was passed down for generations; _"One moon a generation will always change your life, so you better be ready." _I lightly scoffed at the memory, before grabbing the water pipe from under the trailer and moving it so that it was submerged in the lake. "There. Now all I have to do is wait for the tank to fill up, and then I can leave this awful place." I sat down and watched the water flow down the river, and I couldn't help but remember what happened after the incident with… That damned amulet. _"I'm glad that Twilight and her friends were willing to help me build this caravan, but was it to help me or get rid of me? Either way, I don't think I'll ever step hoof into Ponyville again…"_

As I watched the river flow, I couldn't help but feel as if there were something watching me. I looked around the area for any pony, and I saw that there were several small scorch marks on the grass which seemed to lead into the dark shadows under the bridge. I took several steps forward, and I could see the silhouette of a pony slowly stepping away from me. I frowned at the shape that was trying to get away from me, before making my horn glow to remove the shadows and said "You there? What do you think you're doing, spying at the great and powerful Trixie in the middle of the night?"

The pony, who seemed to be a stallion with red eyes and a black coat, glared at me from under the bridge, before saying "I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one who disturbed the other from their sleep, was I? Now if you'll excuse me, could you turn your horn light off and let me sleep?" I blinked at the coldness the stallion's smooth voice carried, before asking "Why aren't you sleeping under a bridge; shouldn't you be at your home in bed or something?" The stallion rolled his eyes lightly, before asking "You've never seen a homeless pony before, have you?" I looked at the stallion for a moment in surprise, before saying "You're homeless? But every pony have at least one family member to look after them, or a town where they can live peacefully."

The stallion before her forcefully chuckled for a moment, before taking several slow steps towards her and saying "Well, I did once had a home, but not anymore. Apparently the charms which I was making were too powerful for some people to bear, so I had to leave before anything really bad happened." I looked at the stallion as he stepped closer into the light, I could see that his cutie mark was of an open locket and that he was wearing a heart charm around his neck. I thought for a moment, before asking "What, you're cutie mark is magical charm making? Huh, I've never heard of a pony with that talent before." As I spoke, I was starting to develop a small plan. _"So, this stallion is able to make magic charms? Well, what if I convince him to teach me to make a charm to increase my magical powers in exchange for a place to stay; besides, I been needing an assistant."_

The stallion shrugged, before saying "Well it's a talent which many ponies are unable to research about due to the lack of books and knowledge, so I doubt that it would have been a common cutie mark." I looked up at the stallion and asked "Hey, since you're obviously skilled in certain aspects of magic, maybe you could help me in my magic show in exchange for a place to stay?"

* * *

I looked at the blue unicorn who seemed to be named Trixie for a moment, shocked at the offer which she seemed to have from out of the blue. I was about to reply sarcastically, but then I looked away and started to think about the implications of this offer. _"Well, I do need a place to stay and work, and it couldn't hurt to stay with her for a while to learn about any major changes which have happened over the last 11 and a half century's. Plus, it would get me away from this city and the princesses that reside within it quicker." _I looked back at Trixie for a moment, before smirking and saying "Well, it's not as if I have anything to lose from it, so I guess that I have no choice but to accept your offer, Trixie."

Trixie lightly smirked mischievously as she said "Excellent. Now we'll have to stay here and rehears tomorrow, so that you're ready for the next show. So you better get back to sleep…" She paused for a moment, before looking back at ma and asking "What was your name again?" Before I could think of a response, I was already replying "My name is Multi Charm." Trixie nodded for a moment, before saying "Ok Multi Charm, you better get some rest because you're not going to be able to get any tomorrow." I watched her as she turned and walked away, before thinking _"What mess have I just gotten myself into now?"_


	3. Training

_**I don't own MLP, it's characters, or anything else I may mention.**_

* * *

_As my eyes started flickering open again, I could see that I was above the ground by about 5 feet and that I was still in the area filled with eggs. I looked downwards, and I could see that my hooves and my waist was pinned to the wall with some form of gooey substance. I could also see that the two changelings who were walking around were now facing away from me and talking to each other. I didn't expect to hear them that much, but to my surprise I could hear them clearly. "Well, what are we meant to do with him? He's too changed to be put in another conversion pod to finish him up, but he still needs to gain the rest of the knowledge before he goes out on his first collection." The other changeling let out a small sigh, before saying "Well, regulations say that we have to take him to the queen so that she could remove the impure and all that… but I really don't want to go through all the trouble of hunting down another candidate for conversion, and preparing another conversion pod for the next one."_

_The changelings then gave a quick glance towards my direction, before turning back to each other and saying "Besides, he's only missed that last few days of coding which we could easily teach him before anyone notices." The other changeling gave me another glance, before saying "Well I don't like risking myself if the queen finding out about this, but I suppose it's better than searching for more all over again." After a moment of silent whispering, both of the changelings then turned to me and met my gaze for the first time, before the one on the left asked "Do you know where you are?" I looked at each of them individually for a moment, before saying "I don't know… In some form of changeling hive?" The two changelings looked at each other and nodded, before facing me again and saying "And do you know who is the ruler of this hive is?" I could swear that I didn't know, but I found myself speaking automatically, as if possessed by some unseen force. "Queen Vavatonem."_

* * *

I could feel myself mumbling as I twisted and turned in my bed, before facing the light which poured from the window and directly into my face. I raised one of my hooves to block the sun from my eyes as I started to slowly drag myself from the comforts of my bed, and onto the floor on shaking hooves as I yawned. "Why does the sun have to ruin Trixie's beauty sleep, even if see don't need it?" I quietly asked myself as I slowly stumbled towards the sink and turned on the taps, before grabbing a cup with my magic and bringing towards me slowly. I then moved the cup under the tap and started to fill it with cold water, before moving a front hoof to turn off the tap and bring the glass away from the sink.

I then sat down on the floor and grabbed the cup with my front hooves, before releasing it from my magical grip and using my magic to pull out some form of food from the cupboard to serve as breakfast. After a few moments of searching her cupboards, she found that she had no food in either of them. _"Maybe if I wasn't in such a hurry to get away from the snobs in the city, then I would have remembered to pick up some damned food before I left." _She thought to herself angrily as she took a sip of her water, before looking out the window to see how far the city was. As I looked at the city, I suddenly remembered that everything was ridiculously overpriced was in that castle of posh and showing off. "It'll be better to just get something in the next town than to go back there." I said to myself before taking another sip of my drink and glaring out the other window, which overlooked the bridge with the stallion underneath it. "Trixie guesses that he'll just have to wait a little longer before he has a proper meal again. Speaking of him, Trixie better get that assistant ready for the next show."

I looked at the cup for a moment, before quickly downing the rest of my drink and placing the empty cup on the side. I gave a quick glare as I though _"I hope that nothing saw that or else the rumour cycle will start again, just like it did in ponyville…" _I quickly shook away the thought of that place which destroyed my reputation… twice, before grabbing my hat and cape with my magic. I secured both items of clothing to my body tightly so that I didn't lose them, before heading out the door to train my new assistant and worker.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard a creaking noise come from the caravan, and I saw my new employer step out of the traveling home while wearing a star-covered blue cape and pointed hat. As I watched her walk out of her home and slowly towards me, I couldn't help but think _"So this is the person I'm going to be working with… I doubt that the weeks I'll be forced to stay with her will be that pleasant."_

My new employer stopped a few feet in front of me, before saying "Now that you work for Trixie, Trixie has a few ground rules which you will follow to Trixie's rules as she wishes them to be followed. If Trixie finds out that you have been breaking one of the rules, then Trixie will fire you. Do you understand?" I rolled my eyes at the fact that she was going to enforce rules onto me quickly on as if I was a colt instead of a stallion, but I replied "Yes, I understand. So what are these rules which I will have to obey?" The blue mare gave me a short glare, before looking away as she said "Rule 1, you will be expected to assist Trixie during her shows however she tells you to; rule 2, you will purchase and cook your own meals as Trixie isn't going to be cooking for you. Rule 3, you will be sleeping outside at night, as Trixie doesn't like the idea of having a worker sleeping in the same room as Trixie. Rule 4, you will…"

As the mare continued to relay the mainly pointless rules that I would have to follow, I started to drift off into thought about my future. _"First things first, I'm going to need to find a constant flow of positive emotion, so that I can build up my energy and power to the level with it was before my capture. After that I'll need to get to that old changeling safe-house that was set up in the Everfree forest near the small village to find any artefacts, books or equipment that was left over. From there, I can set up my charm-making and develop the rest of my plan from there. But what to do with this show mare…" _I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I felt a sizeable amount of water get dropped on top of me and soak me entirely.

As the water finished falling onto me I slowly moved my black main out of my eyes with my hooves and gave the responsible mare a glare, only to receive one back as she said "Trixie said that you better get the costume on which is in the area behind the stage quickly so that we can practice Trixie's newest trick. You can get to the stage from the back of the caravan, so go quickly if plan to work for Trixie for longer than a day." As she spoke, Trixie pointed towards the caravan as I sighed in annoyance. I then got off of the ground and started to walk over to the entrance Trixie had pointed out to me, before grabbing my heart charm protectively as soon as I had got out of her line of sight. I sighed in relief as I felt the charm around my neck, thinking _"It's a good thing I still have you here, Charm. Otherwise, I'll likely starve to death with this mare." _The door to the stage was easy to find, and as I walked inside I could see that there was a single suit of clothing on a chair in the back. As I stepped towards it I could see that it was a costume of a blue mare with silver hair and a wand for a cutie mark, and there was a star-covered cape and hat underneath the suit.

I lifted the rubber suit and for a moment as I looked at it for a moment, and I could see that people would be able to obviously tell that this was a costume from the stich work that was on the back and legs. After a moment of looking at the disaster of a costume, I quickly threw it into a dusty pot in the corner. _"I don't need on damned costumes." _I thought to myself in pride as I felt a quick changing fire spread over me, leaving nothing but a blue fur and a silver main with a small horn poking out of the top of my head. I looked at a mirror that Trixie had placed in the corner, and I could tell that it was close enough to a splitting likeness to my new boss. I grabbed the cape and the hat with a pink aura and placed them onto their respected places, before stepping though the curtains that led to the stage outside.

As I stepped outside, I could feel Trixie looking at me with a hint of pride with of her 'costume design' and how well that it looked on me. I could feel the heart charm around my neck start to slowly absorb the positive emotions in the air as I looked down at Trixie and asked in my voice "So now that I have this costume on, what trick am I helping you to perform?" I could see Trixie lightly smirk as she said "Just a few trick, such as duplication and teleportation as well as lots of backstage and audience work. But for now we better work on the teleportation trick, Multi-charm."

* * *

"What do you mean that you sent the only witness away?!" I shouted at the day guard and the night guard, and I could see both of them slightly cower away in fear of my presence. The day guard called Shining Metal looked back at me and said "General City Siege, the stallion was a drunken fool who was barely able to recognise the sound of his own voice. I and Spear Head didn't think that the stallion would have been able to recognise his surroundings at the time, let alone the culprit, sir." I glared at the two incompetent guards, before sighing as I said "You two guard have caused me more trouble than needed, and it is obvious that the two of you have been getting progressively worse as of late. Now you better get your acts together, or else I'll personally send your hides back to training camp! Is that clear?" The two of them nodded, before flying off to their quarter for resting as I had ordered them before the meeting.

I turned back to the scene of the crime, and I could see a team of investigator ponies were looking for clues about the disappearance of one of the statues from the royal garden. I walked up to a mare with a brown fur and main and a trail of while dots for a cutie mask and asked "So what's the situation, detective Paper Trail?" The mare looked up at me and said "Sir, we have managed to find a set of hoof prints which may belong to the culprit, but the tracks only seem to lead away from the statue. Judging from the hoof examinations we have done, we think that a lone unicorn or Pegasus stallion who had taken the statue. But we still have no evidence from the flag that was found, sir." I nodded at the mare and said "Carry on. The quicker we gather the evidence pointing to who did it, the quicker we can arrest the criminal."

I started to walk away from the crime scene, but I couldn't help but think _"Why in Equestria would a pony want to steal a royal statue, in a high alert environment no less… Maybe the statue just got up and left, like Discord did. But that's a ridiculous assumption to make… isn't it?" _As I walked, I made a mental note to organise a visit to one of the princesses in the near future, just in case there was something to be afraid of in the city.


	4. Luna Knows

_**I don't own MLP, it's characters, or anything else I may mention.**_

* * *

I lightly sighed as I watched the last of the day court walk away from the main throne room as their duties for the day had ended as the sun started to set. I looked out of the many blank windows in the main entrance to the princesses' castle, and I could see that Princess Celestia was lowering her sun to signal the end of the day and the day court. I then slowly turned to the receptionist pony who had grey fur and a white main and asked "Since all of your booking rearrangements have caused me to miss the day court's secession, when is the next time you can get me an audience with the princess?"

The receptionist pony looked up from the schedule on her desk to give me an annoyed stare, before saying "Well General Siege, you have an appointment with the princess in maximum of an hour's time when the night court opens for whoever wishes to visit the Princess. Now please be quiet as I have to re-arrange today's schedule for the Princesses meetings since you wish to ask her something." With that, she turned back to her schedule, and I could see that her bat-wings twitched in either lack of use or annoyance. I slowly walked away from the reception desk and towards one of the many stained windows of 6 ponies which had been installed recently, before looking out though a clear piece of glass and looking over the statue garden's crime scene.

As I had expected, most of the detective ponies had left the scene of the crime for the night and there were extra guards patrolling the castle's gardens tonight in case of another thievery attempt. However, what I could also tell was that Spear Head and Shining Metal were headed towards a secluded section of the park to 'bond'. I stifled a chuckle as the pair of guards reminded me of how my wife and I acted in a similar when we were at their age. _"Still, I'm going to have to organise a pay reduction for the two of them for sneaking away from duty twice once a night." _I thought, as I watched the pair of winged guards walk out of my view to express their love for one another. My thoughts of the pair's situation were suddenly interrupted by the receptionist clearing her throat and saying "The princess will see you now. Try to be quick, otherwise several of the ponies who have been waiting weeks for their appointments with the princess may get agitated because a government official by-passed the appointment booking system."

I nodded in understanding as I walked past the receptionist desk and into the long throne room, where a group of ponies were getting themselves into position around the two princess's thrones with Princess Luna sat in her own throne in the centre of the group. As I slowly walked towards the small group of royalty and royal advisers, I could feel their gazes turn towards me as I finally reached a distance which many visitors stopped. I bowed my head in respect of the politically powerful ponies who stood before me as I said "Princess Luna, I have come here today to speak of you about concerns about a recent theft of a royal statue from the royal gardens yesterday night." I could hear a quiet muttering from the group of advisers, before I heard Princess Luna say "Please rise, General City Siege, Captain for the Canterlot royal guards. The night council will listen to your concerns, so please speak."

I raised my head from the red carpet I could see that the royal advisors and Princess Luna were looking at me expectantly, so I started to speak. "Yesterday night, two members of the royal guards discovered that one of the royal statues in the statue garden had been taken. After several hours of investigating the area of the crime, we've only found an exact replica of the flag which the statue held, and a single trail of hoof prints which led away from the scene of the crime. As I am responsible for ensuring the safety of Canterlot I must ask, was the statue of Victory merely another statue or has something been released into the city?"

I looked back at Princess Luna as I finished my request, and I could see that she had a blank look on her face as she looked at each of her assistance before saying "My royal assistances, may you please leave me in the presence of General City Siege while you assist the queries of the ponies who are waiting outside?" The ponies beside Luna gave her a confused look, before obediently getting up from their respected places and walking down the throne room to deal with the ponies who had booked a place for a meeting.

As soon as the other ponies left the room and the wooden doors behind them closed, Princess Luna turned her attention to me and said "Are you sure that it is indeed the statue of Victory which has been taken?" I nodded in reply to Princess Luna's question and said "There is no denying that it that it was the victory statue which was taken, Princess Luna." I could see that there was a slight physical change in Luna's appearance as she sighed, before looking at me and said "You are right in your suspicions that the statue of Victory which was within the royal gardens was not another ordinary statue. But before I tell you the information which I am about to give to you, you must promise on your title, your name and your livelihood that you will not give information about the statue or what it contained to another living soul, including my sister Celestia." I couldn't help but have an odd look on my face, before sighing as I started to recite the new guard's sacred oath half-heartedly. "Cross my heart and hope to fly… stick a cupcake in my eye." _"If I ever find out which pony changed the Guard's sacred oath to THIS, I am going to personally punch them in the face." _I thought as I watched Luna slowly nod, before gesturing me closer to her.

As I gingerly walk towards the Princess's throne, I could hear her say "There have been many foes who have arisen within these recent years, both from the past and from the present. However, the creature which has broken free from that statue is unlike any other which Equestria has faced or will likely face in the future. You see, this creature is from a time when ponies were divided by tribe, Discord still had control over the main area, Nightmare moon's creation, and even Sombra. And I am sad to say that its actions were only in retaliation to what Celestia and I had done." As I got closer to Princess Luna, her tone became heavy and quieter, until I was barely able to hear her. "This particular creature is a Changeling, whom has an unequalled knowledge of creating enchanted charms and items that still exist to this day. You are not to tell a single soul of this creature's return or to attempt to find it, but you are to continue to investigate for the 'missing statue' until I give you further order on the issue. You are dismissed."

I was about to ask why is wasn't a good idea to inform another soul, but by the look on her face I could tell that she was in no mood to answer any more questions on the matter. I bowed once again as I may my way out of her presents, but I couldn't help but overhear her mutter "So we meet again, old friend. I hope you are ready to co-operate this time, for everyone's sake… but only your next dream will tell."

* * *

I looked at the stallion in the costume of myself as he quickly pulled himself out of the stage's trap door for the 39th time and put himself into a pose, while the trap door behind him closed as he stepped forwards and started to speak in a tone like my own. "The great and powe... ARK!" He was suddenly pulled backwards by his cape as it was trapped in the trap door's mechanism, and he ended up being pulled backwards with enough force to flip onto his back once again. I sighed as I walked up onto the stage again and pressed a hidden button, which opened the trap door and released the double's cape. I then slowly walked over to the double so that I could look down at him while he quickly pulled the cape away from the trap door's grip, and I said "You know when Trixie decided to hire you, Trixie expected you to be able to crawl through a trap door without getting caught in it!" I then looked at the darkening sky and watched as the last of Princess Celestia's sun set below the horizon to give way to Princess Luna's moon.

I looked down at the stallion as he pulled himself off of the ground, before saying "Well you still managed to work well with the teleportation trick and the crowd mingling methods which I had shown you, so Trixie is willing to call it a night. Now take off that costume and get the blanket from the storage room, since we agreed that you will not be sleeping in the same room as Trixie or eating Trixie's food. Goodnight, and be ready to get up early as we are traveling to the next show." With that said I walked away from the stallion and towards the entrance of my traveling home, which I opened with my magic before swiftly closing it for the night. Inside the dimly lit room, I summoned a small light source in the centre of the roof before manually opening a cupboard to see what I could create with the food available.

* * *

I watched as my employer entered her home for a few moments, before walking towards the entrance of the stage's storage while muttering "Damn that perfectionist pony and her strict expectations for performances… Well, at least she's still willing to give me a ride away from here and a job." As I walked into the storage section of the stage, I quickly shut the door behind me and sighed heavily as I attempted to remember the form which I originally took _"Empty locket for cutie mark, purple coat, black mane and tail… or is it the other way around? Yes, I'm sure it's a black coat with a purple mane and tail, and purple eyes? Yes, that's right." _As I managed to piece together the image of who I was, I magically triggered my shape-shifting to re-adjust my appearance correctly. I gave the mirror a quick glance, and I was glad to see that everything as it should be. After I was certain that everything was correct, I unstrapped the cape and hat from my body and threw them onto their original chair.

I then turned to a small chest filled with old capes which Trixie had said I use as a blanket to me provide some wind protection while sleeping _"Well, isn't she the element of generosity." _I sarcastically thought as I threw the chest open and grabbed the first cape I saw with my mouth, before walking out of the storage room. As I walked under the bridge in the moon-light, I could see that I had grabbed a purple cape with black and white stars. I didn't give the cape that much thought as I laid myself carefully onto the ground and threw it over my body, before moving a hoof to the charm around my neck and looking at it carefully. In the top of the pink charm, I could just see that there was a hint of blackness which caused me to smirk lightly. _"I guess those two guard's 'bonding' gave me about a month or two… and who knows, maybe Trixie's show is popular enough for some excess energy to be gathered." _I thought as I let the charm to drop around my neck once again, before laying down and falling asleep.

* * *

I watched from the throne which my sister gave me as my assistants continued to deal with the problems which the night court had to deal with ease, and I found myself more drawn to the word of dreams. "_The ponies seem to be doing fine without me, so I doubt that they would question me if I don't respond for an hour." _I thought as drifted away from my body and reality, and into the endless space of pony dreams. The area was as it was always, a replica of the real world filled with the forms of sleeping spirits with gateways into their dreams. I floated out of the castle with practiced skill before floating towards a bridge near the city, where dream created by a recently freed changeling had just been created.

* * *

_**Sorry about reposting this chapter within the same day, but I forgot to add the section divisions.**_


	5. Dream chance

_**I don't own MLP, it's characters, or anything else I may mention.**_

* * *

_I looked up in boredom from the pages which the two changelings, apparently named Gu and Ru, had handed me so that I could learn the recent history of the Hive. There had been no change to the area in the three days that I had to stay here and study, but I could tell that the changeling eggs that surrounded the area were getting ready to hatch due to the fact that they were lightly shaking every now and again. I lightly sighed as I looked back at the page and started to read aloud the history on the page. "After the hives had converted many a-pony from great pony migration to escape the areas of Equestria ruled by Discord's madness, the hives of Queens Marygold and Vavatonem declared war on each other in a struggle over power and land. After many years of battle Queen Vavatonem managed to win the war in the battle of the Badlands, the standard of conversions were lowered to increase the rate of population in the hive."_

_I looked up from the paper once again as I heard the light hoof steps of someone approaching from the entranceway, and I was surprised to see that a tall, blue pony had walked into the chamber. I could tell that she was looking directly at me, and as she walked closer to me I realised that she was tall and had a horn and wings. As she stopped a few steps in front of me, I looked up at her face and asked "Who are you?" She looked at me in confusion for a moment, before realising something and saying "Oh, yes. I forgot that you're still in one of these damned 'memory dreams'. Well, I'm sure that I can deal with this rather quickly." I gave the tall blue pony a strange look, before asking "What do you mean by tha..." I slowly stopped speaking as I watched in shock as the work around me seemed to melt away into a background of a dark sky with bright stars._

_I looked back at the pony in confusion, before realising who was standing in front of me. "Prin... Princess Luna?! Please don't send me back to that stone Prison or that castle, please!" As I spoke I quickly backed away from the princess until I bumped against some form of barrier behind, before dropping onto the floor and covering my eyes in fear. After a few moments I looked though the hole in my hoof, and realised that Luna was still standing in the same place with a weird look on her face. slowly moved the hoofs off of my face and planted them firmly on the 'ground', before lifting myself up and looking at her again. The princess still had the strange look on her face, so I gathered myself and asked "Are... are you here to take me back to the castle and turn me to stone... again?"_

_To my relieve, Luna shook her head and said "No, We haven't. We admire your skills within the realm of charms and enchantments, and we never enjoyed the ways which the Changeling race was treated in those unmentioned times. We may not be able to repay for our absence of action in defence of the hives lost, but we can offer you the chance to leave this all behind for a new life." I could feel myself becoming more calm as the night Princess spoke, and i could hear myself muttering "Tha... thank you, Luna. I won't waste this chance..." I was quickly interrupted by Luna looming over me and saying "However If we find out that you have malicious intents of us or my sister, or that you're planning to retrieve or create another one of your 'masterpieces', then we will not hesitate to bring you down! Is this understood?"_

_I didn't hesitate to drop myself back onto my stomach and cover my eyes with my front hooves, while saying "YE... Yes, you're completely understood, Luna! The... There's no need for any sort of force." I heard a small huff, and I looked up at Luna though my hoof to see that she had the strange look on her face again as she said "Good. We will be checking on you weekly to make sure that you have not been simply deceiving changed. Goodbye, Charm-maker." Luna then burst into a blinding light, which made me cover my eyes as my surroundings became more unbearably bright. As the world around me seemingly exploded into bright lights, i suddenly remembered the name of the look which Luna had worn. It was pity._

* * *

I awoke with a start which the dream still fresh in my mind, and quickly looked around to see if there was any guards to ambush me and take me back to the castle. To my delight there seemed to be no guards near the bridge waiting to ambush me and drag me back to the castle, it was just me under the bridge in the dark. In the shadows of the bridge I started to softly speak to myself "Did that really happen? Did Luna, of all creatures, approach me and offer me a chance to re-integrate into the world? Well, If Luna is really willing to give me a chance to be free to live, then I shouldn't waste this opportunity. But it means that I'll have to leave Equestria as quickly as possible if I don't want word reaching the sun ruler and her specialist guards." I lightly shuttered at the memories of my previous confutation with the Celestia's specialist guards, before quickly burying that memory so that I didn't react too physically to it.

Suddenly a loud bang rippled throughout the area which caused me to jump into the air in fear, and I instantly bolted in a random direction to get away from the threat. In my blind haste, I didn't notice that I was running towards Trixie's caravan until I tripped over the cape that covered my body and slammed into the caravan. I staggered back and clutched my face with one of my hooves, before looking around to see what had caused the noise. As I looked around I noticed that my employer was standing next to the river, looking at me and attempting to stifle her laughter. I glared at her for a moment as I rubbed the small bruise mark that was on my face, before asking in an annoyed tone "So what are you doing up at this time of night?" Trixie straightened herself as she seemed to get over her small chuckling fit, before saying "It is no bother of you, so go back to your rest, Multi Charm." Trixie then sighed as she turned back to the river, and lowered herself onto the grass in a laying position.

I continued to look at the showmare as she stared into the river, before grabbing the cape in my teeth and pulling it away from my hooves. With the cape away from my hooves, I started to walk back towards the bridge when I glanced back at Trixie. She was still lying on the grass with no clear sign that she was planning on moving anytime soon, and I could taste a slight doubt radiating from her. I looked back at the bridge for a moment, before sighing as I turned around and walked nearer to Trixie and the river. As I laid down on the grass again and covered myself with the cloak in my mouth, I could see the mare look at me and ask "What are you doing?" I gave her a quick glare, before looking at the river and saying "I'm going to sleep, what does it look like? Unless you want me to sleep in the caravan." I could see her attempting to make up her mind in the water's refection, before sighing as she looked up at the sky.

As I looked at the water's refection, I saw Trixie turn towards me and ask "So what sort of charm can you create?" I turned to look at Trixie and gave her a look, before asking "What do you mean by that?" She shrugged, before saying "Well, your special talent is charm-making, and you did say that the reason you were even here was because you feared that your charms were too powerful. So, what types of charms did you make, which made you fear for the town's safety?" I looked back at the river for a moment, while thinking _"So that's the first question she has for me? Well, there's no doubting that she wants to have a charm made for herself to make herself more powerful than she is now." _I looked back at Trixie and said "Oh, just the usual sorts of enchantments. You know, levitation, teleportation and magic sources for non-unicorns, as well as several types of talent enhancers." Trixie didn't seem to have any physical reaction, but she did seem a little started when I mentioned the talent enhancers.

Trixie looked directly at the charm which hung around my neck and pointed a hoof at it and asked "So what exactly does that charm that you seem so attached to do?" I looked down at the charm and held it for a moment in thought, before saying "Well, it's just a memento from my past which i like to keep on me at all time because of its emotional value." Trixie nodded for a moment, before getting up and saying "Okay. Now that Trixie's curiosity has been quenched, Trixie will bid you goodnight, Multi Charm. Trixie still expect you to be ready in time to leave, even if I awoke you." With that, Trixie turned to her caravan and walked back inside, closing the door with her magic behind her. Now that I was alone, I turned back towards the river and lowered my head to the floor as i thought about what just happened. _"I hope that Trixie doesn't try to take my charm away otherwise I'm going to be in big trouble, what with Luna overlooking me now."_

* * *

I awoke when I heard some-one clearing their throat above me, and as my eyes slowly opened I could see Trixie looking over me with a piece of paper in her magical grasp. I groaned lightly as I covered my eyes from the sun and lifted myself off of the floor, and I could hear Trixie say "Trixie thought that Trixie told you to be awake and ready by now. You're lucky that the great and thoughtful Trixie decided to wake you up instead of leaving here. Now get into the back of the trailer and complete everything on this list, and you better not disappoint Trixie if you still want to be my assistant." She dropped the paper onto the ground before turning to her trailer and walking away, only stopping to say "You better get in now, or else you'll be walking to the next town, and don't forget the cloak which Trixie gave to you for sleeping."

I quickly grabbed both the piece of paper and the cloak on my body with my teeth, before running to the caravan. I had managed to jump onto the small platform on the back of the caravan, when it suddenly lurched backwards as a pink glow developed around each wheel and forced the entire structure back on the path. However, the force which the caravan lurched me was strong enough to throw me inside with everything i had in my teeth softening the blow as I crashed into the trunk full of capes. I laid in the trunk for a few moments as the smell of wood mixed with apples and pitch blackness covered most of my senses, but then I heard a loud bang followed by a small click from behind me. I pushed my hooves against the sides of the trunk and rotated myself to face what I presumed to be the truck's lid, before moving my front hooves to the trunk's lid and pushing against it. When it didn't budge i pushed against it harder, but it still didn't open which left me in the dark trunk full of capes which smelled somewhat like Trixie. I couldn't help but sigh and say "Well, this is going to be an eventful trip for me."


	6. Rain

_**I don't own MLP, it's characters, or anything else I may mention.**_

_**Also, sorry about this chapter being late, but i was distracted/forgetful/lazy.**_

* * *

As the trailer continued to travel down the road to the next town, i looked back inside of my living area as i heard a something heavy drop. After a few seconds of looking around and not seeing any sort of fallen object, i said to myself "Great. First Trixie leaves late from that city late, and now Trixie is starting to hear things that are not there. What else can happen to Trixie on this trip?" A loud rumble erupted though the area as a dark shadow covered the area, and i sighed as the storm clouds above my trailer started to rain heavily. my hat and cape kept most of the rain off me, but i could hear dripping as the rain leaked though some hole in my roof and soaked the inside of my trailer.

_"No point in stopping or wasting getting baskets and buckets to stop the rain from soaking my bed, since it's already soaked. I'll just have to stop off at the nearest shelter and see if i can get that charm maker to make me a charm to increase my power." _I thought as i forced the wheels to turn faster with my magic. After several minutes and a lot of rain, a worn barn appeared in the distance and i let out a sigh of relief. As the trailer approached the barn, I could see that it hadn't been used for used for years as the doors on it had fallen off. but as the trailer slowly stopped in the shelter, I was glad to find that the roof was still intact and that the dripping from inside of the trailer had stopped.

I stood up from my driving position and stepped off of the trailer, before removing my cloak and hat and placing them on the trailer floor. i looked around the old barn for a moment, before grabbing the map from the inside of my cloak and unfolding it. I shook the water off of the map for a moment, before looking at the map to plan out where I was going to take my show. "Well, once we get to Neigagra Fall and perform for the tourists in the area, we'll head though Hollow Shades and towards Fillydelphia. After Filly, we can head to Baltimare for a while, and then follow the river to Dodge city, and possibly Appleloosa if there's time. From there, Trixie will just have to make some more plans of the next performances. But that'll be cutting it too close to Ponyville, and i don't want to go near that town..."

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a loud bang erupted through-out the area, and i could tell that the noise wasn't thunder. I glared back at the trailer as the sounds of hoofsteps, stuff being moved and quiet muttering continued. I sighed as i folded the map up and placed it inside of the cape, before getting up and saying "Trixie better see what sort of mess that new assistant that Trixie generously hired has caused, and what Trixie needs to replace." I then turned towards the back of the trailer and started to walk to the stage's entrance.

* * *

I pounded my hooves against the trunk's lid again, but the truck seemed to remain locked as the lid didn't give way to my attempts to open it. sighing once again, I leaned back into the somewhat sweet-smelling cloths as I angrily stared at the lid though the darkness, before hissing in anger as I dropped my disguise. "So, you're not going to let me out willingly? Well that's fine then, because I have other ways of opening you." I said, as my horn started to glow green as I could feel the magical energy from myself start to collect in the tip. I concentrated the energy in my horn as the trunk's lid was enveloped by my magic, before I willed the lid away from me. But since I hadn't had a chance to use my magic in a while, I realised that I had made the spell a bit too power as the lid was torn from its hinges and smacked into the roof.

I quickly climbed out of the trunk as the lid seemed to genially float down on top of the open trunk, and when it landed could barely tell that the lid was unattached. As i straightened myself, i looked at my heart charm and i was shocked to see that there was a small section of black on the normally pink charm. I silently cursed to myself as i walked over to the centre of the storage area and picked up the list Trixie gave me. "I have to feed soon, or else i may not have enough energy to shift forms." I muttered, before pausing as i could hear a voice from outside say "Trixie better see what sort of mess that new assistant that Trixie generously hired has caused, and what Trixie needs to replace." I looked around the room for a moment, before realising that i still wasn't wearing my disguise as the door slowly open. I found myself diving towards the door and slamming it shut again before the blue pony could see me.

I laid against the wall for a moment and sighed lightly, before feeling Trixie pound against the door and say "Trixie demands that you let Trixie see the damage that you have caused, Multi-Charm. I heard the pounding and crashing, so open up." I could feel Trixie pound on the door several more times before abruptly stopping, giving me a small chance to look around the area for anything to block the door which so that i could change into my disguise without interruption. Apart from a small table with a box full of small black pellets, there wasn't anything that i see which i could use to block the entrance. I started to look around the room for a moment to see where i could hide myself, when a creaking sound started as a slit of light appeared on the wall. I looked at the light for a moment in confusion as it lowered itself, before realising what it was; the stage door was lowering!

I looked at the stage door as it started to lower more, revealing the old barn as i could hear Trixie speaking over the dripping of rain "Trixie was tempted to let you off easy for any damage which you'd caused, but now Trixie is most definitely going to be harsh for anything Trixie finds damaged or broken." I looked around the room for a few more moments in panic while thinking _"I have to stop her from seeing me at any costs, or else i'm going to be in severe trouble if she tells anything!" _As the stage door was nearly open, I grabbed the table with the box of pellets using my magic and threw them at the direction of the stage in panic. The pellets and the table collided with the stage floor just as i could see Trixie's horn , but when the pellets smashed into the side they exploded into a screen of smoke which seemed to filled the entire trailer.

I looked around for a moment in shock as everything was clouded, before realising that this was my chance to change and quickly gathered enough energy for the transformation. As the smoke seemed to thicken, i quickly activated the transformation spell which covered my body in the transforming flames. As the flames died down to signal the completion of my transformation, I looked around and noticed that smoke around me didn't seem to be clearing. I started to walk towards the direction where I thought the stage door was so that I could tell which form I'd taken, but stopped when i heard the sounds of Trixie walking echo throughout the area. I looked left and right for a moment in confusion as to where she was, before looking ahead as face collided with mine and I could suddenly taste a small amount of love. However I couldn't savour the taste for long as I quickly stumbled back from the pain of Trixie's horn poking me in the forehead, and I instinctively shut my eyes as I raised my hoof to my forehead and lightly hissed at the sudden pain.

After a few moments of rubbing my forehead I glared over to Trixie, who was glaring at me and said "Now look at what you've done. Trixie needed those smoke pellets for he show, and now you've wasted them all and assaulted Trixie." I gave a look for a moment as i though about excuses, before remembering the task sheet and saying "This isn't my fault, i was just doing what you told me to do on the task sheet. Anyway, how was i meant to see you in the smoke after you activated the stage door and knocked those pellets everywhere?" She opened her mouth to reply, before she stopped for a moment as she glaring at me and said "Alright then, let's see how far have you gotten with the task. Have you put that cape i gave you back into it's original place?" I nodded as i look over at the trunk and said "Yes, it's in that trunk over there." Trixie looked at it for a moment, before looking back at me and saying "Well, what about the organising and maintenance of the props which Trixie wanted to use for Trixie's next show?"

I looked around the room in quick thought, before looking back at Trixie and saying "Well I had just started when you burst in here without any warning and knocked over all those pellets, filling the room with some before outright headbutting me!" Trixie glared at me for a moment, before saying "Well since your failure to hear Trixie caused the loss of all of Trixie's smoke pellets, you will just have to clean and properly prepare all of Trixie's equipment by tonight. If you don't, then Trixie will have no choice but to fire you." Trixie then turned away from me and walked out of the room, closing the stage door with her magic and leaving me in the storage room. I muttered to myself lightly in anger, before turning to complete the task I given with before anything else happened.

* * *

I finished making the small fire for my dinner, I looked outside of the cover which the barn provided and saw that the rain hadn't let up since I'd last saw it. I looked back at trailer and thought about what the charm-maker was doing which he didn't want me to know about. _"Maybe he's attempting to make a charm out of view from us, since I've haven't given him a chance to be alone since hiring him. But where would he had gotten for it , and how did he hide it from me when I entered the room? whatever he's doing, I don't like it. For all I know, he could be a thief for all_ _I know."_

I looked at the trailer once again, before walking over to the front trailer and entering my living area, being careful not to slip on any of the drying wooden floor. I used my magic to grab the remains of my supplies from the shelf as I walked over to the far wall, before leaning up against the wall and looking though a small hole. In the storage room I couldn't see much due to the fact that it was so dim, but I could see the dark fur of Multi-Charm cleaning the vase I used for my magic rope tricks. Even though i couldn't see him well, I could tell that there was something about him which seemed a bit... off. I looked at him as he continued to clean the pot, while I could hear him humming a small tune as he swung he tail in tune to the song. I couldn't help but continue to watch him as he continued, his tail continued to swing hypnotically and I found myself slowly looking downwards...

I pulled away from the hole in the wall as I mentally said to myself _"Trixie, you have more honour than to look there on an unsuspecting stallion! Especially a stallion who's travelling with you as your assistant! How do you expect him to make charms to improve your shows if he finds out that you were spying on him like that?" _I thought for a moment, before walking out of my caravan with the food while thinking _"I really need to stop thinking like that... about people I'm going to be around for a while, at least." _As I walked, I thought that I could hear a quiet slurping sound coming from inside, and I paused for a moment as I felt a light chill sweep over me. I looked back at the trailer for a moment, before shaking my head and walked towards the fire to warm up again.

* * *

**_Again, sorry about the late post. But please leave a comment about what you think about this story._**


End file.
